Miss the Chance (PERMANENT HIATUS)
by HipstaPlease
Summary: (I will not be continuing this story. Sorry.) Jeff is the new kid in school. Kurt is the boy that has stolen his heart. But Kurt has Blaine. Blaine doesn't like the new kid one bit. What will happen next? .Jeff/Kurt, BoyxBoy, Don't like don't read.
1. New Kid

Hello! This my first story on FF and I would love to thank you for taking time to even read this. Please PM me or leave a review of what you think of this story. Should I continue or not? (Only if you want to.)

Okay, enjoy the story! :D

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Glee. *tear*

* * *

Walking through the doors, a young man with blonde hair and brown eyes just arrived. He has no idea how things work around the school of William McKinley High in Lima, Ohio. His name, Jeff Sterling. Jeff walked to his assigned locker of the year.

"Hello, I'm Rachel Berry", a voice startled him as he turned around to see a small burnette in front of him. "Do you speak English?"

What the-? "I do. You just kind of scared me there. Names Jeff. Jeff Sterling." He took out his hand for her to shake, she did.

"Do you need any help finding your classes or anything? I can help you know."

Okay a bit foward. "Um... no not really but thanks. I've gotta go now."

That big smile was still on her face. _I wonder if her cheeks hurt_. "Okay bye." He walked away as he heard her whisper of 'Yes!'.

He hopes this girl doesn't make the same mistake others have made. He has always had trouble with the ladies since they always assume he is straight even though he obviously bats for the other team. Then every single time he tells the girl that, she gets her friends to make his life a living hell.

Sighing he walks to his first class, Spanish II.

~o0o~

Lunch time. Gladly no one has teased him or been hostile towards him like they were at his old school in Colorado. He found out he has a class, English II, with Rachel. She is an energetic bunny. Wouldn't stop talking to him, getting the teacher to be annoyed by her and telling her to shut up. Jeff also met Finn, Rachel's boyfriend, nice guy but needs to be a bit more social. Not like he is but still. Ya know what I mean.

"Jeff! Come over here!" Rachel was waving him over to a table with many people.

He smiled as he walked over and sat beside his new friend that patted his shoulder. He didn't expect to lose all sense when he raised his head and saw the most beautiful human being.

The blue-green eyes of the brunette were staring into brown ones as a gentle smile appeared on the fair teen's face.

"Kurt. This is Jeff. Jeff this is the guy I was telling you about."

Jeff did remember her talking about some guy in the Glee club at this school that was a great singer. I guess she forgot to mention how gorgeous said guy was.

"And that's his boyfriend, Blaine." _Crap_. The blonde didn't expect that either. He looked beside Kurt to see a dark haired small teen with hazel eyes that were looking at Jeff in a way that made the blonde cringe a bit. He held out his hand to shake both of theirs, Blaine squeezing it a bit firmer.

He cleared his throat, "Nice to meet you two. Rachel here has told me a lot of you both. I must say I hope to hear you sing."

Blaine relaxed a little and smiled, "So this means you are thinking of joining Glee club?"

Jeff eyes widened, "Um... well I don't know. Not that much of a singer. I mean from what I hear I don't think I fit in with so many talented people."

"Don't be silly. I'm sure you are great. Didn't you tell me you and your siblings are a band?" Rachel looked at him.

Jeff rubbed his neck nervously, "Yeah. I guess I can try out?" He was having second thoughts but pushed them aside.

Rachel squeaked and hugged him, "I'll take you to the choir room today after school. I'll meet you at your locker which is beside mine."

Jeff smiled at his friend's excitement and saw the gentle, almost not there, smile on Kurt's face.

~o0o~

Kurt was walking to his locker after the last bell rang. He couldn't help thinking of the new kid. The boy was cute, obviously, but he couldn't help the skip his heart made. He has Blaine he shouldn't be thinking this way about someone he just met. He loves Blaine. Blaine. _Sigh_. Things weren't going well in their relationship, they're growing apart. Not to mention the jealousy he was feeling at Blaine becoming a favorite in Glee.

Well he should get going to... is that Jeff?

"Jeff?"

The blonde turned around with wide eyes, "Oh hey... Kurt?"

The brunette nodded, "Let me guess Rachel hasn't come to get you yet?"

Jeff grinned sheepishly, "Been waiting here a while. She is a busy girl so I don't blame her."

"Hmm. Well let me take you. I'm heading there anyway."

The blonde followed behind Kurt and soon were in the choir room.

Rachel was talking Mr. Shue's ear off about adding a new member. _She really likes this boy_, Kurt thought.

"Okay Rachel. I think we should get the audtion going. I think your friend has arrived." Mr. Shue tried to hold in his laugh at how Rachel started to freak and apologize to Jeff a million times for being late.

Jeff simply smiled and layed a hand on her shoulder telling to calm down. Once she did all the members of New Directions sat in their seats as Jeff went over to pick up a guitar on a corner.

He strumed the guitar softly. Not anyone expected the voice that came out those lips.

_Dead star shine _

_Light up the sky _

_I'm all out of breath _

_My walls are closing in _

_Days go by _

_Give me a sign _

_Come back to the end _

_The shepherd of the damned _

_I can feel you falling away _

_No longer the lost _

_No longer the same _

_And I can see you starting to break _

_I'll keep you alive _

_If you show me the way _

_Forever - and ever _

_the scars will remain _

_I'm falling apart _

_Leave me here forever in the dark _

_Daylight dies _

_Blackout the sky _

_Does anyone care? _

_Is anybody there? _

_Take this life _

_Empty inside _

_I'm already dead _

_I'll rise to fall again _

_I can feel you falling away _

_No longer the lost _

_No longer the same _

_And I can see you starting to break _

_I'll keep you alive _

_If you show me the way _

_Forever - and ever _

_the scars will remain _

_I'm falling apart _

_Leave me here forever in the dark _

_God help me I've come undone _

_Out of the light of the sun _

_God help me I've come undone _

_Out of the light of the sun _

_I can feel you falling away _

_No longer the lost _

_No longer the same _

_And I can see you starting to break _

_I'll keep you alive _

_If you show me the way _

_Forever - and ever _

_the scars will remain _

_Give me a sign _

_There's something buried in the words _

_Give me a sign _

_Your tears are adding to the flood _

_Just give me a sign _

_there's something buried in the words _

_Give me a sign _

_Your tears are adding to the flood _

_Just give me a sign _

_There's something buried in the words _

_Give me a sign _

_Your tears are adding to the flood _

_Forever - and ever _

_The scars will remain_

As soon as he hit the final note, all you could hear was silence and all you saw was widened eyes or gaping mouths. Then suddenly the teacher started to clap and then followed the others.

"Let's welcome Jeff Sterling everyone!"

"You were incredible, Jeffy! Told you! You are talented and handsome", Rachel said with a smirk.

"Okay Jeff you can take a seat so we can start on what to do for Regionals."

It's seems Jeff is going to have a great year ahead of him. Or so he thought.


	2. And so it begins

Hi. Thank you for reading the first chapter. I have a schedule to post a chapter every week. I still have no idea how long this will be. Maybe 10 to 15 chapters. Well anyway. Thank you. And please tell me what you think. But only if you want to. :)

Okay, enjoy the story! :D

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Glee. *tear*

* * *

Yesterday was exciting for Jeff. He has new friends and is part of the Glee club, New Directions. And thankfully no bullies but he was expecting it to happen sooner or later. From what he learned from the Glee kids is that they are mostly considered outcasts.

"Jeff! Have you heard a word I said?" Oops.

He smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck, "Our Glee assignment?"

Rachel stares at him intently, "Yes. I thought we could work on a duet. Maybe a Broadway song or that duet of Barbra Streisand and Bryan Adams o-"

"Rachel! Calm down. We'll do whichever one." Jeff put a hand on her shoulder gently and smiled at his ambitious friend.

She smiled back, "Okay. I just really want to win."

Jeff sighed, "And if we don't no fussing. You have to be a good sport."

The short girl sighed but nodded.

The blonde smiled again as he closed his locker and offered his arm to Rachel, "Now. Let's head to the cafeteria, ma'am. I am so hungry I could eat a horse."

The brunette laughed and accepted his invitation by grabbing onto his arm. As she walked with him she couldn't help how giddy she felt. She knew it was wrong because she has a boyfriend and she can't think that Jeff being nice means he's crushing on her. _I need to stop these thoughts_. _Jeff is just a friend to me_. _But he's so cute an-_._ No! NO!_

"Jeff! Rachel!", Mercedes was waving them over.

Rachel headed to the table as Jeff went in line to get his food. The blonde was grabbing fruit, milk, a sandwich, and some chips when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned to the left and saw Kurt Hummel. Jeff couldn't deny that he had a small crush on the fair teen beside him and couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face.

"Why hello there sir", Jeff said as Kurt smiled.

"Hello to you too. Let's head over to the table before they take our seats."

The two boys were walking over to the table when two jocks came up to them. Neither expected what came next.

"Hey fairies!" The two jerks yelled as they slushied the blonde and brunette.

Kurt froze as the ice seeped through his clothes while Jeff was fuming and turned around.

Jeff walked behind the guys and pushed one, "What the hell is your problem?"

He knew that the Glee club was tortured by these type of goons and he didn't like it one bit at all. His mouth is bound to get him in trouble but he could care less, these guys had to learn a lesson or two.

"Excuse me. What the hell is your problem?", the big guy bellowed.

"Are that pathetic that you have to make someone else's life miserable! You're all a-holes! So we like to sing. So we like to dance. Does it matter? At least we aren't afraid to that. You aren't men. You're pansies!", Jeff spat in the hockey player's face and all hell broke loose.

The blonde didn't expect the fist coming towards his face but he easily dodged the next one. He landed a few punches till he felt arms pulling him back and saw a woman with a red tracksuit pull the stupid jock back. Both boys were struggling.

Kurt was still frozen. He didn't know why the new kid would stick up to the club that way. Not even two days in the club and he was so loyal to them all. His heart had jumped to his throat when he saw that Scott punched Jeff.

~o0o~

"The twerp left me a black eye and he gets off with a warning!", Scott, Jeff found out the dude's name earlier, screamed at Mr. Figgins.

Jeff scoffed and the jock turned to glare at him.

"I'm sorry but you are by here suspended for a week and owe Mr. Sterling here a apology."

"Please, Mr. Figgins. I rather just leave right now then hear a half-hearted sorry from this jerk", Jeff stood up.

Once excused, he ran out the door to the bathroom to clean off his face and call his mom. She answered on the first ring.

"Jeffrey? Something's wrong, baby?"

"Um... yeah. Kind of got into a fight today. Stupid guy threw a slushie at me."

He heard her sigh, "You promised no problems with bullies this time. Next time please don't fight."

"I know. I need a favor though. Clothes. I feel very sticky."

"Just come home", his Mom sounded a bit sad.

He sighed, "Okay. But I will have to leave for Glee."

~o0o~

Kurt was in the girl's bathroom cleaning his face after running from the cafeteria. He was on the verge of tears, though he couldn't understand why. It isn't like this doesn't happen every other day of the week ever since he started freshman year here.

The fair skinned boy sighed thinking of what he just witnessed in the cafeteria. Jeff stood up to a bully of all his friends. He hasn't been in the club for two days and he is protecting us. None of the other guys have done that. He didn't want to admit it but, Jeff looked hot mad.

He cursed himself and went into the stall to change his clothes.

~o0o~

Kurt was grabbing all he needed before heading to the choir room for Glee club when he looked up and saw Jeff beside him. The blonde smiled at Kurt making him turn pink a little bit.

"Hey."

"H-Hey", Kurt stammered.

"Are you okay?" Such a kind soul this boy has.

"Yeah. Are you? Did you get suspended or anything? Please tell me you didn't", the brunette started to freak out at the thought of Jeff being in trouble.

"Nah. The principal gave me a warning. So I have to be careful with my temper. Can't be beating up every person trying to slushie us, right?" Jeff chuckled.

Kurt nodded in agreement, "Where have you been? Didn't see you after lunch."

"Right... Um... my Mom asked me for a favor and I had to go help her." Jeff tried not to get angry due to the real reason his Mom asked him to go home. His Father left them.

The smaller teen looked at the other not believing him but then shrugged it off. "Let's go?"

Jeff and Kurt walked side by side, each stealing a glance of the other thinking they couldn't see.

"Jeff!" Rachel screeched as she ran to the blonde hugging him tightly, "I was so worried! Where have you been?"

Jeff awkwardly patted Rachel's head and wiggled out her embrace, "I had to go do something. Family errand. You didn't think I would miss Glee club, right?"

Mercedes walked up to the blonde patting his shoulder as she smiled at him, "Thanks for what you did. None of us have ever had the courage to do what you did today."

"Well I may have made things worse. I don't think me fighting the captain of the hockey is an accomplishment", Jeff was rubbing his head a little.

Kurt scoffed, "Yeah. Those players are wussies without their alpha around. You are probably going to become the official BAMF of the school. Sorry Puck."

"Hey!" Puck yelled. "Okay I gotta give to ya kid. You're badass."

Everyone in the club laughed walking to their seats, as Mr. Schue walked in. Kurt sat beside Jeff as did Rachel on his other side. Blaine was behind his boyfriend as was Finn behind his girlfriend. Both boys looked at their partners and got bad feelings about this Jeff kid, whatever he was, they don't like it.

"Okay guys. Anyone finished working on their week assignment? If not, we must spend the rest of the hour working with our partners." When no one raised their hands the teacher just sighed but then Kurt piped up.

"Me and Blaine have something done!"

The curly haired teacher gave them the floor as he played the backing track from his iPod. The familiar beats of a song Jeff knows very well came out the speakers of the device.

_Mm ba ba de_

_Um bum ba de_

_Um bu bu bum da de_

_Pressure pushing down on me_

_Pressing down on you no man ask for_

_Under pressure - that burns a building down_

_Splits a family in two_

_Puts people on streets_

_Um ba ba be_

_Um ba ba be_

_De day da_

_Ee day da - that's o.k._

_It's the terror of knowing_

_What this world is about_

_Watching some good friends_

_Screaming 'Let me out'_

_Pray tomorrow - gets me higher_

_Pressure on people - people on streets_

_Day day de mm hm_

_Da da da ba ba_

_O.k._

_Chippin' around - kick my brains around the floor_

_These are the days it never rains but it pours_

_Ee do ba be_

_Ee da ba ba ba_

_Um bo bo_

_Be lap_

_People on streets - ee da de da de_

_People on streets - ee da de da de da de da_

_It's the terror of knowing_

_What this world is about_

_Watching some good friends_

_Screaming 'Let me out'_

_Pray tomorrow - gets me higher high high_

_Pressure on people - people on streets_

_Turned away from it all like a blind man_

_Sat on a fence but it don't work_

_Keep coming up with love_

_but it's so slashed and torn_

_Why - why - why ?_

_Love love love love love_

_Insanity laughs under pressure we're cracking_

_Can't we give ourselves one more chance_

_Why can't we give love that one more chance_

_Why can't we give love give love give love give love_

_give love give love give love give love give love_

_'Cause love's such an old fashioned word_

_And love dares you to care for_

_The people on the edge of the light_

_And love dares you to change our way of_

_Caring about ourselves_

_This is our last dance_

_This is our last dance_

_This is ourselves_

_Under pressure_

_Under pressure_

_Pressure_

Everyone clapped and gave cat calls to them. Kurt saw Jeff looking straight at him and couldn't help the blush that came on his cheeks.

This did not go unnoticed by the dark haired boy beside him, and neither did he like it. Blaine looked from his boyfriend to the blonde, now considered his enemy, and had the feeling of what was going wouldn't be good.

"Wow! Guys, that was incredible! We should consider it for Sectionals.

~o0o~

"Hey! Jeffy wait up!"

Jeff turned around and saw his friend trying to catch up to him. Smiling, he walked the little distance left she had to run. As she looked up at him with the biggest smile he's seen, he really hopes she doesn't like him.

"What's up, Rach?" He asked.

She smiled impossibly wider, "We still need to pick a song. When should we practice?"

"U-uh. I don't think that's a good idea. Don't you normally do duets with your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I do. He wouldn't mind if I didn't do it this one time with him."

Just as she said that the blonde saw said 'boyfriend' behind the short girl, "Actually I do mind a little."

Rachel froze a little then composed herself becoming her normal happy self. "Finn! I'm trying to help our new member a little. You know a little... push."

"Then who am I suppose to sing with?"

The small girl sighed, "Don't do this right now. You can find someone else to work with."

Jeff started to feel very awkward. "Actually I want to do this on my own. I'm very grateful for your help but I think you to work with who's best for you."

"No kidding", Finn muttered under his breath thinking Jeff couldn't hear him.

"Anyway, I'm going home. See ya tomorrow." The tan teen walked away waving behind him as he heard the two arguing.

~o0o~

"I knew we would do great!" Blaine kissed his boyfriend.

Kurt giggled, "Of course. We are the best in the class."

Blaine snorted, "No kidding. Even better than the new kid. He's good but needs a little work."

The brunette stopped what he was doing and stared disbelievingly at his love. "I think he's great. He just has a more deeper tone us, more rockish."

"Well someone is getting protective", Blaine teased but Kurt could see right through him.

He turned towards him, "Are you jealous of Jeff?"

The dark haired boy froze then snorted, "Jealous of Jeff? Me? Yeah, sure. What is there to be jealous of?"

"Hmm. Okay. Just remember, I love you. Only you."

They hugged and kissed quickly, holding hands as they walked out the room together.

Blaine started to feel the guilt eating away at him but he couldn't bring himself to even tell Kurt the truth. He knew what was waiting for him at home. Who, was waiting for him. He hoped Kurt never found out.

* * *

Expect a **new chapter** next week. Thank you for reading. So much love and hugs to you all! :)


	3. The glory of jealousy

**A/N: Hello. I know it has taken forever to update! Please don't hate me. I've been having personal problems. I will finish this story though. Maybe it will be like... 15 or less chapters? I don't know. Well enjoy the chapter. Oh and please review. Please :)**

**Okay. Enjoy. (Sorry for any mistakes or mispelled words. I don't have a Beta anymore.)**

* * *

"Jeff! Help! Help!"

Jeff shot up from bed as he heard a loud bang from the kitchen. Quickly, he ran down the stairs, not caring he had no shirt on. Once he got to the bottom step, the most terrifying screech was heard that the blonde couldn't believe his siblings hadn't woken up. Then he saw her. His mom.

"Help me", she mouthed to her son.

A man had a knife to her throat and held a hand over her forehead. Jeff recognized him also. The man was his father.

"Let her go", Jeff gritted through his teeth.

"Wake up Jeffy." He smiled.

The blonde was confused.

"Wake up Jeff!" The man screamed.

"Hah! What!? What!?" Jeff opened his eyes and saw his mother looking down at him.

"Are you okay? I heard you scream from down the hall", his mom was feeling his forehead for a fever or something.

He looked at her, "You're here? Is was just a dream? It was just a dream."

She hugged him, "Come on get dressed, it's time to get to school." She left his, and little brother's, room and Jeff got dressed.

The blonde was headed down the stairs, when he reached the last step he felt someone jump on his back and giggle. The girlish giggle gave away who it was.

"Good morning, Sammy", Jeff said with a smile.

Samantha, Sammies or Sammy, giggled, "Morning big brother. Take me to school today."

Just at the moment, his little brother walks in the foyer, "Aw! No fair! I want a piggyback ride! Off, off!"

Sammies was pushed off as Ashton climbed onto Jeff. Jeff started to run around making his brother squeal and laugh until Mrs. Sterling yelled at them to stop. They ate breakfast as a family but since the incident with the 'man' of the house, they have a hard time keep the peace.

Well not peace, more as in all there is, is quiet.

Jeff got up from the table, "I'm off to school. See you later, Mom." He kissed her on the cheek on his way out.

He couldn't wait to get to school today. He's been in this school for only a couple of weeks and made new friends and enemies also. Finn had approached him yesterday, telling him to lay off his girlfriend, 'Not like I want anything with her.'

Kurt was at his locker, taking out his books for his first classes, then his locker is slammed. He sees a furious looking Blaine, which made him very confused.

"My brother is in town."

Kurt nodded, still confused on why it was a problem, "Annnnnnnnd?"

"We don't get along. He's planning to come to Glee club and give 'advice", Blaine put in air quotes, "I never took it. Cooper is also a bit cocky."

"Cooper Anderson? Your brother is Cooper Anderson? The Cooper Anderson?" Kurt voice kept getting a little higher with the more excited he got.

Blaine sighed, "Yeah. That's him. He's not as great when you meet him."

Kurt shrugged and opened his locker again to put back a book he didn't need. Just as he started to wonder where Mr. Jeffster could be since they were working on their Home EC class project together, Jeff tapped his shoulder.

Kurt jumped and turned around, hugging Jeff, "Jeff! How are you?"

He shrugged, "I'm alright. How are you two lovebirds doing?"

"We were fine", Blaine muttered, probably not wanting for Jeff to hear intentionally even though he did.

"Anyway, let's head off to class." Kurt linked arms with Blaine, who kept sending dirty looks to Jeff. Jeff sliently walked beside the two, dying inside but he loved seeing his friend happy. Blaine made Kurt happy. You could see the adoration that Kurt had for his boyfriend. There was no doubt that the fair boy was in love with the smaller teen. It hurt Jeff that he knew deep down that Kurt will never look at him that way.

"Rachel", Finn whined to his girlfriend.

"Finn, I am not discussing this with you anymore. I want to help the newest member every bit I can. Let me do this one duet without you. I promise only this once."

Finn huffed and went in the direction to the cafeteria, leaving Rachel confused on why Finn would want her to not get close to Jeff. The blonde is gorgeous but she can sense that he is batting for another team. Her gaydar has been going crazy, he may not seem the type that are gay but, you don't judge a book by it's cover. Oh, if only Finn understood but then he would call her a liar.

She forgot of the stupid problem and headed off to the cafeteria also.

"Jeff!" Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck, with a grin on her face.

Finn saw the interaction between them but said nothing, afraid he would make his girl more upset with him. He knew he shouldn't get all worked up about this but something this little. He should trust Rachel but, something tells him that she wants more than friendship from Jeff. He is jealous. Yeah, he can admit it. He doesn't believe he's the only one either; Blaine is trying to kill the blonde with his eyes.

"Not you too. My sister sneaked on me this morning and jumped on me." Jeff laughed as Rachel sat in the seat next to him.

Kurt smiled, "You have a little sister? Awwww."

"Sammies isn't small. She just turned thirteen this year."

Rachel beamed, "Oh, oh, oh! Can we meet her someday?"

Jeff pursed his lips, "Um... like bring her to glee club? I don't think that's a great idea."

Kurt laughed, "No, silly. We mean we go to your place or meet up somewhere. I guess Rachel wants to have another girl in our little group."

"No one here appreciates me. It'd be nice to coach someone who may have talent?" the small girl looked hopeful to Jeff.

Jeff smiled, "Sammies definitely has talent. The girl has a badass voice."

Rachel glared at the blonde, "Badass? You don't put badass and voice together."

"Well sorry, Berry love."

Both brunettes smiled as they heard Jeff using his nickname for Rachel since last week. The blonde had a nickname for Kurt too, but he's afraid of using it around Blaine. The guy has been looking at him like he should die. Whatever is going on, is making him nervous as hell.

Jeff was getting tired and looked up at the dark haired boy across the table, "You should take a picture, it'll last longer."

"I don't want a picture of you", Blaine replied.

"Then stop staring, kid. I mean no disrespect but it's kind of creepy."

Just as the guy was going to talk back, Kurt interrupted, "Really? Stop staring at him, Blaine. Jeff, quit being rude to my boyfriend."

"Bu-",the shortie was trying to find an excuse, but Kurt glared at his lover, "Fine."

Well that isn't awkward at all.

* * *

**A/N: I will update next week or this week. Please review. More about what's going on with Jeff and his family and an explanation(?) of the dream that happened in this chapter. Well I luff you! xx**

**Okay my brain is telling me to go write.**


	4. What is going on?

_**I'm very sorry for not updating in forever! Life just caught up with me. I won't make any promises this time because I still don't have a schedule of my writing. Please forgive. Enjoy the chapter!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**By the way, this: **_'thoughts look like this'_

* * *

"Mom! Jeffsboo is here!"

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Nice to see you Sammies", he ruffled her hair and walked to where his mom was.

She smiles at her children, "How was school?"

Jeff kisses her on the cheek, "Same as any other. Well except my friends wanting to meet Samantha and all."

Sam springs up from her chair, "Really? I get to meet the overly-ambitious Rachel Berry?"

"Yes. She wants to take you under her wing so to speak."

Samantha eyes went a little wide, "Really?" she started jumping up and down, "I get to learn from the best!"

Jeff smiled to himself and went up to his room to change before dinner. His phone started ringing, so he picked it up.

"Hello, Jeffster here."

"Jeff! Tomorrow is the big day! Practice and remember, no milk!", came on Rachel's frantic voice.

"Berry love, calm down. We're gonna be awesome. Our practices have gone fine."

She sighed into her phone, "I just hope I can do the song well. I'm not used to singing in that tone."

Jeff smiled to himself, "Rachel, you are going to do awesome. Don't stress. See ya tomorrow; gonna practice."

"Okay! I will practice too! Bye Jeffy!" And she hangs up.

He puts his phone on the nightstand and fell onto his bed, closing his eyes.

"JEFFSBOO!" So much for relaxing. He shot up and looked towards his door to see his sister's head peeking into the door.

"Yes?" he asked.

She walked in and stood at the end of his bed, "Can I help with your practice?"

He smiled knowingly, "Can you do Kate Pierson well?"

"Candy, Candy, Candy! I can't let you go!", she sang as she jumped around the room.

"All my life you're haunting me. I loved you so." He sang along with her as they practiced till it was dinner time.

~o0o~

Kurt was in his room listening and singing along to Lady Gaga's Alejandro, then his phone started ringing. He picked it up after seeing the caller ID.

"Hi babe!" he chirped into the phone, gleefully.

"Kurt. Um... do you think we could go to the Lima Bean tomorrow? We need to talk."

Kurt's heart started to beat harder as fear rose in him, "Is everything okay? Do you want me to come over?"

Blaine could feel his heart breaking at his own words, "Nothing's wrong. I. It's jus-. Just promise me you'll come."

"Okay I will."

"Bye Kurt."

"Bye."

The line died and left Kurt confused. Blaine on the other hand felt like he could just die at the moment.

"What have I done?" the dark haired boy asked himself.

~o0o~

Morning. Today is the day that Rachel is certain will surprise everyone with her song choice. Jeff had introduced her to the song and begged if they could do it and she couldn't say no after looking into those eyes of his. It's almost as if he hypnotized her to make her agree to what ever he says.

"Rach!" she heard his voice call her and she turned around to see him walking up to her. _'He's so cute.'_ she frowned. _'I'm not suppose to think of him like this. What is wrong with me?'_

He was standing in front of her as she finished the thought, "Hi Jeff."

He smiled -_'The most amazing smile in the world. Dammit! STOP IT, BERRY!'_- "Ready for today. We're going to blow them away. Remember to not go so high. We don't want to make it sound like an opera."

She smiled hesitantly and took a deep breath, "I'm ready for them. I'll show them I can sing lower. Thanks for this by the way."

"Psshh. Don't thank me. You already have the talent." He gave her a even more dazzling smile, if it's even possible.

She wanted to compliment back but Kurt showed up at the moment. Jeff's eyes gave off an almost loving look towards her fellow Glee Club member and best gay friend. She felt a bit jealous but decided to set aside any feelings stirring up inside her, they won't help her.

Kurt smiled at the both of them, "Hey guys. We should head to the auditorium before anyone else in the club so you two can set up."

"Good idea. Le go!" Jeff started running off in the direction of the auditorium screaming about 'kicking some serious ass today'.

Rachel smiled at his silliness when she felt someone nudge her. She looked to see Kurt smiling at her. "What?"

"Does Miss Berry have a crush on someone?"

"No I do not! I love Finn!"

Kurt just hummed.

Rachel grunted and stomped off before turning around, "I can't like Jeff, Kurt. He doesn't like girls like me." She turned back around and walked faster to their destination.

It hurt Kurt to see his friend seem so discouraged because she doesn't love herself. She's such a beautiful girl that Finn takes for granted. And Finn is such a sweetheart that Rachel takes for granted.

_'Wow. Those two are so complicated. Kiss and make up already! Why is it so difficult?'_ Kurt sighed and walked thinking about Rachel's words, "_He doesn't like girls like me._"

~o0o~

"Welcome class! Today we are hear for the first part of the meeting to hear two of us that are submitting their entry to the partner contest." Mr. Schue paused. "Let's give the floor to Jeff and Rachel. Whenever you are ready guys." He called out.

Rachel was trying to breathe and Jeff came up behind her, resting a hand on her shoulder, "Knock 'em dead."

Jeff walked out as the song started and he spoke:

"It's a rainy afternoon

In 1990

The big city geez it's been 20 years-

Candy-you were so fine"

Then he started to sing in low key:

"Beautiful beautiful

Girl from the north

You burned my heart

With a flickering torch

I had a dream that no one else could see

You gave me love for free"

"Candy, Candy , Candy I can't let you go

All my life you're haunting me

I loved you so"

He gave the signal for me to move towards him as I started to walk out from behind the curtains. He kept singing:

"Candy, Candy , Candy I can't let you go

Life is crazy

Candy baby"

I started to talk:

"Yeah, well it hurt me real bad when you left

I'm glad you got out

But I miss you"

I sang the what came next:

"I've had a hole in my heart

For so long

I've learned to fake it and

Just smile along

Down on the street

Those men are all the same

I need a love

Not games

Not games"

We both sang together, as I tried to not go to high to not overpower him:

"Candy, Candy, Candy I can't let you go

All my life you're haunting me

I loved you so

Candy, Candy , Candy I can't let you go

Life is crazy

I Know baby

Candy baby"

We danced around each other looking at one another:

"UOU UOU UOU

Candy, Candy, Candy I can't let you go

All my life you're haunting me

I loved you so"

"CANDY CANDY CANDY

life is crazy

candy baby"

"Candy baby,(2x)

Candy, Candy

Candy, Candy, Candy I can't let you go"

The music started to fade and all Rachel and Jeff heard was silence then clapping, loud clapping. They both looked up to see all their friends clapping and cheering even Blaine and Finn were smiling. That surprised Jeff, a lot.

Mr. Schuester was smiling and went on the stage as he shook their hands, "You guys were incredible! Rachel you did such a wonderful job." Rachel beamed at the compliment. The teacher turned toward the class, "I think this contest just got tougher. You guys better step up your game."

Rachel squealed and jumped on Jeff, who caught her easily. "We did it!" she laughed as she was set on her feet gently.

Jeff smiled at her, "Yes. Yes we did. You were perfect. I couldn't have asked for anyone better to have been my partner."

Rachel grinned, "Even Kurt?, she whispered just so he could hear her.

Jeff froze and his jaw dropped as Rachel just smirked and walked off towards her boyfriend.

* * *

**_I will try to update soon. Thank you for reading. And a big thanks to goldconverse for reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) _**

**_Alright. Well I'm off to writing the next chapter. :3_**


	5. Problems

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Glee. **

**I don't know if this chapter is any good. Oh! And thanks to all the people favoriting/following this story. THANK YOU :D 3**

* * *

_'How does she know? How long? How could I let it be so obvious? I need to stop. Kurt's never going to like me. He loves Blaine. Blaine loves him back. I should just give up on him. Should I?'_

"JEFF!"

The blonde looked up at the sound of his name. And saw his mother giving him a sad look.

"What's going on?" He could feel that something was going on.

Samantha looked as if she could cry, "Dad is coming back."

Jeff felt his blood boil as he stood up, "What're-? What!?"

"Calm down, son", Mrs. Sterling said in a low voice.

"CALM DOWN!? You told me you never wanted to see him again! After what he did. After everything! Why!? Why are you doing this!?"

Charlie spoke up, "Stop screaming at mom like everything is her fault! Once dad gets here you will be kissing his ass again."

"Jeffery. Charles. Both of you. Stop!" The mother looked at her two boys.

"I shouldn't have to take this from you. You think I kiss his ass. We'll see who will kiss his feet first." Jeff looked straight at his little brother then walked out the front door.

"I hope you are happy, Char", Samantha glared at her brother, "You got Jeff all riled up."

"Both of you need to go up to your room. Do not go out until I get back. I have to find Jeff." Mrs. Sterling grabbed her coat and ran out her front door, hoping her son hasn't gotten himself in trouble.

~o0o~

Blaine had been sitting in his car for over an hour looking into the window at Kurt, who is inside the Lima Bean sipping his coffee. The guilt was killing the dark haired teen and he knew that he couldn't just keep doing this to Kurt. Blaine loves him too much to keep this up. The short teen got out his car and walked into the shop, taking a deep breath.

Kurt was just about to leave but then he saw his boyfriend go in and walk to him. He went up to hug him but Blaine just grabbed his hands and told him they should sit down. The fair teen felt something was wrong and it made him uneasy.

"Kurt... do you love me?" Blaine asked in a shaky voice, making no eye contact with him.

Kurt was confused of where this was going, "Of course I do, with my heart."

"I was afraid of that."

That made him even more confused, "Blaine, what-?"

Blaine put up a hand, "Please, Kurt. Let me explain. I've- I-I've been seeing someone... behind your back."

Kurt felt his world crash around him at those words from his boy- no, his ex boyfriend's mouth. All he had to say was, "Since when?"

Blaine looked at him, Kurt avoided his looking at him in giving in and forgiving too early.

"Kurt, I'm so so sorry. Please I don't kn-"

"Since when?" Kurt repeated in a monotone.

"Please Kurt understand. I didn't think-"

"SINCE WHEN!?" Kurt's patience had gone, he was tired of all this stalling Blaine was doing. All the costumer in the Cafe were looking at their table. Kurt didn't care.

Blaine looked uncomfortable, "Kurt, calm down. Don't make a scene."

Kurt stood up from his chair and leaned forward till he was in the ass's face, "Then answer my damn question. It's not so difficult! Since when, Blaine?"

Blaine swallowed nervously, "For the last two months."

Kurt straightened up and sat down again then started laughing, "Wow. Just wow, Blaine. Not even eight months into the relationship and you are already fucking someone else. I bet you weren't a virgin the first time we had sex."

The dark haired cheater took another deep breath, "I wasn't. I know I lied but I can change. I can cancel everything with that guy and we can work on us."

Another bitter laugh came from Kurt, "You have got to be kidding me. I may still love you but I'm not stupid enough to forgive you. The moment you said you cheated on me was when you became my ex. Don't expect me to come running to you. I'm grown, Blaine. Keep your guy. I don't want anything with you, ever."

Just as Kurt was getting up and about to leave, Blaine got up also, "Do you want to know who the guy is?"

Kurt sighed, "I don't want to know who your fuck buddy is, ok?"

Blaine knew he was going to hate himself for this but he is desperate, "His name is Jeffrey."

That made Kurt turn around and get in his ex lover's face, "You really think I'll believe you. Jeff wouldn't ever do that to a friend. He hasn't even been here that long! How can make up such a lie just because you are jealous!?"

The shorter teen was at a loss for words. He tried to put some of the blame on someone else expecting Kurt to not want to get close to the blonde but his plan backfired. He had no way of getting Kurt back, no matter what he promised.

Kurt seeing Blaine wasn't going to make anymore stupid decisions left and got into his car driving to a park.

~o0o~

Jeff was sitting on a bench at a park, watching the mothers and fathers playing with their kids on the playground. He was stuck thinking on why his Father was coming. _Why do I hate him so much? What is my Mother planning to do? What if he tries to hurt her again like he did last time?_

He had a flashback to that day his Mom had called him to go home and he saw the bruises she had on her arms and face. His Father was sitting on the couch, watching a show about science stuff. Jeff felt his blood boil at seeing his Mother in such a state that he went to his Father and punched him. Mrs. Sterling had run into the room to see her son in front of her husband that was holding his nose.

"How dare you!? I'm your Dad, boy!" Mr. Sterling screamed at Jeff.

Jeff glared at his Father, "I could careless. You don't hit a woman! EVER! How can you call yourself a man!? I'm tired of letting you control us. This stops today!"

Mr. Sterling face had turned red with anger at someone standing up to him and protecting his shameful wife. He grabbed his son's neck, choking him and threw him off to the side.

Jeff was coughing when he hit the ground and his Mom ran to him, crying.

"Stop this, Jeffrey. Please. Stop it you both", Mrs. Sterling pleaded.

The older man eyes were on the two on the floor, "Shut up! This little shit dared hit me and you just let it happen."

Her blue eyes turned into slits, "Really? You blame me! That's it! I've had it! Get out, Robert! Get out of my house!"

Her husband didn't argue and grabbed his keys, leaving the house.

Jeff remembered all of it as if it had happened yesterday. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and stiffened.

"Calm down. It's me." A voice that Jeff knew belongs to Kurt, assured him.

Jeff smiled and patted the space beisde him on the bench. "Hi."

Kurt sat down beside him, "Hey. Didn't expect to find you here."

Jeff sighed and looked at his hands, "Problems with my family right now. Came here to think."

Kurt looked at Jeff and saw the blonde's eyes were rimmed red that was a sign he had been crying. He wanted to comfort his friend but didn't want to make anything awkward. Finally, he decided to grab his hand and Jeff looked at their hands interwined.

Kurt sighed before talking, "Blaine cheated on me."

Jeff froze then squeezed the hand on his, "I'm so sorry. That's not right of him. You deserve better, Kurt."

Kurt looked up and saw Jeff looking at him with the saddest eyes, "I know. You know, he even went as far as saying you were the guy he cheated with." The burnette laughed bitterly, "How pathetic of him. He thought I would forgive him. He thinks that what he did was harmless. It hurts that he did it. I mean, am I not good enough? Am I ugly or not sexy? Was love not enough to make him stop? I'm sorry I'm rambling." Kurt wiped at his tears with his free hand.

Jeff lifted Kurt's hand to his lips and kissed it, "You are more than enough for anyone. Blaine took you for granted. And I'm sorry if this hurts you but, I don't think he loved you enough. A boyfriend wouldn't have done that. Again I say, you deserve better than him. He wasn't even that cute. He's just a hobbit."

Kurt smiled and hugged Jeff, "Thanks, Jeff. I'm glad I met you."

Jeff's heart swelled at that. He knew getting his hopes up would get him nowhere but, he couldn't help himself. Here he was, hugging his crush, comforting him, and he didn't want it to end. He hated that hobbit now more than anything in the world. And Jeff knew that he has a slight chance with Kurt, he's not about to miss it, "Me too. I'll always be here, no matter what." Jeff knew he was saying the truth.


End file.
